


Big Fucks Small

by Aech_Left



Series: Non-Fucking-Negotiable [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Business, Creampie, Deals, Drinking, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Alfie sincerely respects Tommy and yet he can’t help but twist the knife if Tommy is upset about something. He can’t help but tease the man who walks around like he runs the fucking world. When they are across from one another for meetings there’s tension like he’s never felt. The confident air about Thomas Shelby is very attractive to Alfie, and also something that makes him want to crush him, just a wee bit.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Non-Fucking-Negotiable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676212
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Big Fucks Small

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you think this should have a rape tag, most of my rape stuff is more explicitly rape than this so I’m not sure.

“You know, people go on and on about your fuckin eyes? Yeah they’re beautiful and blue and cold or whatever, but- but you see what I like about you isn’t a physical trait at all mate. It’s the aura that surrounds you mate, like you always know what the fuck is goin on, and like you could have me at my knees before you. Even though you couldn’t. You are so sure, even when you’re bluffing outta your pert ass that everyone believes you.” Thomas’ eyebrows are raised. “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t want to play cards with you mate.” He pulls out a cigarette case and offers it to Thomas who takes it. He leans over his desk to light Tommy’s once he takes one out.

“What am I supposed to say to that Alfie?” He takes a deep drag of his cigarette, looking his business partner right in his eyes.

“Nothing, If you don’t want to. I’m just expressing, to you, my heartfelt admiration mate.” He maintains the eye contact.

“Right then.” Thomas breaks it.

“White?” Solomons pulls out a bottle.

“Yes.” Tommy twists the cigarette in his fingers. 

Thomas has a good tolerance for his liquor but Alfie stays sober by what seems like just sheer fucking will power. At least he looked sober, not flushed at all, alert eyes, but his voice and words give him away. “What did you really think of my little speech earlier Tommy? Now be honest.” He leans onto the desk.

“Flattering Alfie, really.” He looks up at him with searching eyes, trying to read him.

“Can I fuck you Tommy Shelby?” He blurts it but doesn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest.

“Why would I allow that?” He blows the smoke towards his business partner.

“Well I think I’ve made that part of the deal as of now right? I don’t feel that it’s too much to ask for what you ask of me right?” After a moment of silence he asks again. “Right?”

“I think it is.” He puts out the cigarette and stands to walk out.

Alfie yanks him by his shirt and puts him back the the chair. “We are talking business here and I’m not done.” He himself sits back down as well. “How about, I’ll increase your takings by five percent, and I’ll throw in my help for one of your other business arrangements on the house every once in a while yeah? And if you say no, well I suppose I’ll withdraw my help indefinitely and we’ll increase my take to hm.. forty five percent. Yeah, right?” Thomas rolls his eyes at the bizzare business proposal. Though the free help would definitely come in handy soon. The takings would be more on par with what he wanted in the first place as well. 

He takes another drink and lights a new cigarette. He wants to say no even with the benefits of saying yes and the loss if he says no. ‘Maybe he’s bluffing, he needs me just as much if not more than I need him half the time.’. “Even so, I-“ He stops, he studies the look on Alfie’s face. He can’t tell if it’s a bluff or not. “Why? Why is this what you want all of a sudden?” He takes a frustrated drag.

“I’m a man Tommy boy, and I feel that it would please me very much to have you bent over my desk right here.” He says the last part faster and leans close again, his eyes focused intensely on Thomas. “You’ve put women in deals before, have taken deals with women in them. Same fuckin thing innit?” He slouches back into the chair having made his point.

“But they are women, and I’m the leader of the Peaky Fucking Blinders.” He gets a little loud and gets tutted at by Alfie for it.

“You’re looking a bit peaky mate. Have another drink.” He pours more white into a glass. 

Tommy downs the glass and grits his teeth. “Fuck you Alfie. Another drink. I’m not doing it sober.” Alfie pours him another with satisfaction written all over his face. 

“There we go mate, good lad.” Alfie smiles as his partner inebriates himself.

“I suppose I should’ve noticed. I’ve never seen a woman on your arm, really anywhere in your vicinity. I guess that’s because you’ve no interest.” Thomas stares into his drink.

“Hurry it up mate I’m getting impatient.” He doesn’t acknowledge Thomas’ previous words. Tommy just nods and sets his empty glass down, finished. “Alright then. Come here.” He points to his side of the desk and scoots his chair back a bit. Tommy stands slowly and puts his jacket and vest over his chair neatly first. When he stands in front of Solomons he takes a deep breath and makes eye contact. Alfie stands as well, now backing Thomas against the desk. Alfie takes full liberty now and runs his hands over Thomas. “If I tear any of your clothes I’ll be sure to compensate you for it alright?” Tommy scoffs. “You’re just fuckin perfect aren’t you. Soft in the right places, hard in others.” He feels him up thoroughly before fiddling with the top few buttons, getting impatient and just ripping it open. The buttons scatter and ding when they hit hard surfaces. His suspenders are slipped down as well to clear his torso of any clothing.

Thomas rests his hands on the desk and focuses on keeping them there otherwise he’ll fight. He steadies his breathing too as fingers trace his ribs and his abdominals. The shirt bunches up at his wrists. He turns away when Alfie leans in to kiss him, beard scratching his cheek instead. A hand roughly grabs his face and turns his head back. “Be a good boy Thomas.” He pats his cheek for good measure and tries again. When Tommy turns away once more he smacks him hard across the face. “See, I gave you a chance right? Don’t fucking move mate.” He threatens lightly and holds Tommy’s face as he goes in for a third time. It’s a rough kiss like Tommy knew it would be, that’s Alfie Solomons, rough all over. He makes a sound when teeth knock his unpleasantly and he’s bitten to pull another. Large calloused hands lift him to sit him on the desk, as soon as he feels Alfie through his pants though, he reacts badly. This isn’t a normal situation and he feels threatened so of course he reacts badly. He pushes Alfie what he supposes is a little too hard and Alfie of course reacts in kind by turning Thomas around and slamming his head against the desk. His hands flail and he knocks things over and off the desk in his struggle. His hair is used to pull him up part way. 

“Now see what you’ve done mate.” He points to the broken glass and bottle as well as a few ruined documents. “I suppose you’ll have to pay for those as well.” He backs up again to let Thomas right himself. Ollie opens the door only to get cussed at by his boss and to flee again. “You have a seat in my chair.” He feels his nose throbbing but doesn’t think it to be bleeding. He does as he’s told, fairly eager to sit down since his head is now killing him. Once he is seated however, he feels his position to be compromising. 

“It was reflex.” Tommy explains.

“Oh me too mate.” Is the response he gets. “You ever seen a cock that’s been cut Tommy Shelby?” Alfie leans back on the desk now, his arousal clear in his pants though he pays it no mind.

“No, but I have seen a cock that’d been cut nearly off by a razor.” Tommy informs.

“Oh making threats now? Good thing you don’t have your silly little hat on hand then right?” He unbuttons his trousers and steps towards Thomas. “For the bottle and glass, a small service yeh? Get on with it.” Tommy takes a breath with his eyes closed first before fishing Alfie from his underwear and out. He finds himself examining it because it looks much different than his own. That bit of skin makes more difference than he’d thought. The head looks painfully red, the whole thing is engorged and thick. He makes the mistake of looking up and seeing the lustful gaze set upon him. Alfie decides enough is enough and grumbles as he takes Tommy’s head in his hands to guide him. He feels Tommy tense in his hands. “Eh relax mate.” As he slides past those lips he can’t help but express his delight. “Oh that’s fucking lovely innit..” Tommy’s brow is furrowed but he tries to let Alfie have this win and relax. Thomas finds that it’s hard to relax when Alfie Solomons is in the position to do whatever he pleases. It’s unsettling. 

“Fuckin hell..” Alfie sighs in pleasure, Thomas wishes he’d shut up. Tommy works his mouth around the girth to try and swallow the build up of saliva. Hands weave themselves into his hair when he sucks and a slew of curses leave Solomons. When those hands tighten further and Alfie hangs his head as he grunts, Tommy knows he’s close and clenches his eyes shut but before Alfie comes he pulls out and grunts again. “We aren’t done just yet Thomas Shelby. The deal was that I fuck you, not your mouth yeh?” Alfie pulls him up and takes in the picture before him. Tommy Shelby, a gangster with puffy lips, a red face, and eyes that could be watering. He manhandles Thomas until he’s bent over the desk again. “I suppose you’ve never had anything up here right?” Alfie presses himself against Tommy’s clothed bottom.

“That’s correct.” Tommy tries to still conduct himself professionally even if the situation is degrading.

“Well then I am happy to change that tonight yeh.” He tugs down Tommy’s pants with his underwear, he smooths his hand over a cheek and enjoys that Thomas is indeed trembling. Alfie spits and rubs Tommy’s hole with his thumb before pushing it in. “Do forgive me for not having any lubricant on hand mate.” He sounds somewhat polite and it pisses Thomas off. Tommy flexes his hands repeatedly in discomfort and tries to stay quiet. He replaces his thumb with two fingers and Tommy jolts when they breach him. “Easy.” Alfie encourages him as he lazily strokes himself with his other hand. He scissors them for a brief moment before removing them. Tommy goes rigid when the tip of Alfie’s cock is pressing against him. “That is a picture Tommy boy. A Jews cock at your Gypsy asshole.” The wind is harshly knocked out of Thomas when Alfie goes in, it has him gasping hard and he can’t muster the will to try and contain himself. His nails scratch the expensive desk but Alfie doesn’t seem to mind if he notices. 

When he’s fully inside of him he pauses and rubs Tommy’s back. “There you go mate, you’re okay.” Tommy can’t tell whether it’s false concern or not but he’d like to believe it’s false. Thomas can’t stop his panting and wonders if he’s going to hyperventilate. “Fuckin breathe Tommy.” It doesn’t help but he manages to calm down a little with the fingers working out the knots in his back. As soon as his breathing is relatively normal Alfie pulls out halfway and pushes in again. Thomas muffles his pained sounds with a hand in order to maintain some amount of dignity. On a particularly hard thrust he pounds the desk with his fist and yelps. Alfie is leaned over him, his weight bearing down on Tommy such that he can barely move as he’s used. 

Thomas knows in the back of his mind that he’ll never get Alfie’s grunts and moans out of his head after this. He’ll never be able to forget this event, just as he can’t forget France. He volunteered for France, he agreed to this. He doesn’t know which he regrets more, if either. Alfie reaches so far into him and it’s a feeling that somehow reminds him of being shot, the bullet still in the wound. Thomas hopes to never be this rough with a woman even on accident. Maybe this is just how it is with men he thinks, though he thinks it’s probably just Alfie. He can’t imagine Alfie doing it any other way than this though, rough and mostly painful for whoever has the misfortune of being underneath him. He feels Alfie’s scratchy beard on his back and kisses pressed to his now sweaty skin. He shudders as something in him is barely brushed every now and again. He doesn’t know whether he wants that spot to be hit more or less. It isn’t about him though, it’s about Alfie and they both know it. If he had any intention of pleasuring Tommy he would have shown so already. Larger hands envelop his own and hold them as he drives himself harder, Tommy’s groans come out clear now that they aren’t muffled and he grits his teeth in embarrassment. 

Alfie moans loudly as he reaches his peak and fucks Thomas through his own orgasm, he’s rougher than before which Tommy didn’t quite think was possible but his voice is knocked out loudly as well and he curses as he knows Solomons released inside of him. He feels it and it makes him nauseous. Alfie rests his head on Tommy’s back as his hips slowly rock as he finishes. “I think this’ll be a regular part of the deal mate.. I can’t just stop now that I’ve had you once.” The words were expected but still a sharp stab of dread. Alfie holds Tommy to him and brings them both backwards into Alfie’s chair. Thomas curses as he’s impaled on him. Teeth graze his neck and he thinks he’ll be bit but instead his skin is sucked until it’s red and he feels frustration grow as Alfie really pushes it. “The good thing about buggery is that while that would have surely got a woman pregnant, there’s no worry is there mate?” It pisses Tommy off how casual Alfie is even in this situation. He pushes on Alfie’s thighs in trying to get him to release his hold. “I’m not sure you’ll be able to support your own weight Tommy.” Thomas scoffs and tries again anyway. The hold tightens. 

“Tommy, you see I’m more informed on this specific type of situation than you are, you won’t be able to.” He advises again but Thomas seems hellbent so he lets him. He stands slowly, the cock in him slipping out as he rises. He’s not even all the way up when his legs fail. He falls forward and catches himself on the desk. “Told ya mate.” Alfie pulls out a handkerchief and wipes himself before tucking himself away. He then leans forward, wiping the pinkish semen leaking from Tommy’s ass not wanting it to drip onto his floor. He then drops the handkerchief next to Tommy. “I’ll be easier next time, can’t have you unable to walk every time you leave here or people will talk.” Thomas pulls up his pants while still leaning heavily on the desk. “Stay here long as you like till you can move correctly yeh? Good lad.” Alfie leaves the room with swagger to his step. Thomas bangs his hand on the desk again once he’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very much appreciated. Fuck I love this ship in a very unhealthy way. Tell me if you see any glaring grammar or spelling issues.


End file.
